Promi15e to 13elieve
by yeppo1004
Summary: Ini untuk ulang tahun super junior yang ke 8. baca aja ya udah itu aja. Sengiel Chukae untuk Super JUnior, terima kasih sudah bertahan selama ini. semoga untuk selamanya.


11 November 2013

Saat ini member Super Junior sudah sampai diapartemen mereka. Member itu terdiri dari Heechul,Shindong, Kangin, Sungmin, Donghae, eunhyuk, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Henry dan Zhoumi. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tur mereka dithailand. Mereka sangat berterima kasih kepada ELF Thailand karana sudah mau membuat kejutan dihari ulang tahun mereka. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Super Junior yang ke 8.

Semua member masuk kedalam apartemen dengan wajah lelah. Mereka berkumpul diruang tengah. Saling mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

"hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kita yang ke8" ucap Eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan

"ne, aku sangat sedih kita harus merayakan ini hanya dengan kita bersebelas" ucap Donghae.

"walaupun begitu kita masih ada ELF yang mau memberi kita semangat, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka" ucap Siwon.

"kalian ingat saat pertama kali kita debut kita hanya berdua belas, dan tidak banyak orang yang mengenal kita saat itu" ucap shindong mengingat. Semua member hanya diam, ya saat debut mereka yang pertama. Mereka sangat senang saat itu sampai menithkan air mata atas perjuangan latihan mereka yang cukup lama. Walaupun mereka tidak begitu terkenal.

"kemudian kita menjadi bertiga belas saat debut kita yang kedua , dan woow kita mulai dikenal di banyak orang" lanjut shindong. Ya saat debut mereka yang kedua kyuhyun masuk menjadi anggota mereka. walaupun mereka mulai dikenal di lagu single mereka U. Mereka pun sudah mempunyai banyak fans dan mereka sebut fans mereka ELF atau everlasing Friend dengan fandom berwarna biru sappir. Mereka bahagia karna inilah awal karir mereka, mereka mulai mengadakan Super Show yang pertama dengan member yang berjumlah tigabelas orang.

"dan kita membuat anyak sub grup kemudian henry dan zoumi ikut bergabung si Suer Junior M, walaupun awalnya Elf tidak terima. Tapi akhirnya mereka menerimanya dan aku sangat senang sekali" lanjut shindong lagi. Henry dan Zoumi tersenyum mendegar penuturan Sindong. Saat Henry dan Zoumi masuk ke Super Junior M banyak ELF yang tidak terima tapi akhirnya mereka menerimanya.

"Dan kita kembali lagi dengan album terbaru yang bejudul Sorry-Sorry, dan Woow kita mendapat banyak penghargaan" lanjut Shindong senang. Semua meber ikut senang saat mereka berhasil mendapat banyak penghargaan dari album tersebut.

"Tapi saat itulah kita mulai tepecah satu persatu" ucap ryeowook sedih. Ya saat sedang bahagianya mereka mendapat banyak penghargaan, tiba-tiba saja Kibum vakum dari super junior untuk masuk kedunia acting. Dan mereka haru merelakan kibum. Mereka menjadi berdua belas, menjalani tur Super Show kedua mereka tanpa Kibum. Tapi mereka harus tetap semangat dan bahagia di depan para fans mereka.

"dan saat abum keempat kita mejadi sepuluh member, aku sangat sedih saat itu" lanjut ryeowook dengan air mata yang mulai menggenan dipelupuk matanya. Ya saat album keempat mereka haya sepulluh member. Karna hangeng yang memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior karna tidak tahan dengan SM yang terus mengekangnya. Heechul yang mengingat peristiwa itu hanya diam, karna saat hangeng keluar dialah yang paling merasa kehilangan. Dan juga kangin yang harus menjalani wajib militer selama dua tahun. Elf pun merasa sedih tap mereka masih saja percaya bahwa member super junior itu ada berlima belas dan ditambah dengan masuknya henry dan Zoumi untuk sub unit super junior. Mereka memulai Lagi tur mereka yang ketiga ddengan sepuluh member.

"saat album kelima juga kita harus menjalani tur Super Show tanpa Heechul Hyung" ucap Sungmin "saat itu aku takut sekali setelah album kelima kita akan berpisah, tapi nyatanya kita masih bertahan walau hanya dengan Sembilan member" lanjut sungmin tersenyum. Ya saat album kelima Heechul yang harus menjalanni wamil.

"Dan dialbum keenam kita mendapatkan kangin kembali. Dia sudah selesai menjalani wamilnya. Aku sangat senang sekali kita bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kangin hyung saat itu" ucap Kyuhyun

"Tapi kita harus menerima keyataan kehilangan kedua member kita yang sangat berharrga, Leeteuk Hyung dan Yesung Hyung" lanjut kyuhyun lagi. Ya saat itu Kangin kembali bergabung bersama mereka dialbum ke enam mereka Sexy, Free, And Single. Tapi mereka harus menerima kenyataan kalau leader mereka harus pergi menjalani wamil dan disusul dengan lead vocal mereka yesung. Itu adalah masa tersulit mereka karna harus kehilangan dua orang terpenting dalam grup mereka. mereka bertahan hanya dengan delapann member yang tersisa menalani Super Show ke5 mereka. Sampai Heechul bergabung lagi dengan mereka dan ikut dalam Super Show 5.

"tak kusangka hari ini kita sudah deapan tahun bersama sebagai Super Junior, walaupun satu persatu member kita menjalani wajib militer" ucap heechul. "aku sangat senang bisa bersama lagi dengan kalian" lanjutnya.

"andai saja leeteuk, yesung , hangeng dan kibum ada disini pasti kita sudah menjadi super junior yang utuh" ucap Eunhyuk.

"ne kau benar hyuk. Akuu jga berharap mereka datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun kita yang ke 8" ucap Donghae. Yang diikut anggukan dari semua member menyetujui Donghae.

"Harapan dikabulkan" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka. Leeteuk, Yesung, Hangeng, Kibum keluar darri tempat persembunyian ereka dengan membawa sebuah cake bertuliskan angka 8 for Super Junior diatas kue mereka. semua member terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka. Heechul,Shindong, Kangin, Sungmin, Donghae, eunhyuk, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Henry dan Zhoumi sontak berdiri dan memeluk Leeteuk, Yesung, Hangeng dan Kibum.

Mereka menangis tanpa menghiraukan cake yang sudah dibawa oleh leeteuk.

"ya ya ya sudah peluk-pelukannya ayo kita tiup lilinnya" semua member melepaskan pelukan mereka dan bersama-sama menup lilin. Semua meber tersenyum.

"kenapa bisa kalian ada disini" tanya Heechul yang mulai tersadar dengan masih memeluk sahabat lamanya Hangeng. Keempat orang yang ditanya itu pun terseyum.

"apa kau kecewa kami disini" ucap hangeng bercanda.

"ani aku senang kalian disini" ucap heechul membantah.

"bagaimanapun caranya. Yang penting kalian disini merayakan ulang tahun kita. Akku senang sekali" ucap shindong.

"Semoga suatu saat kita bisa berkumpul lagi dan satu panggung lagi" harap euhyuk dan diangguki semua member.

"Promi15e to 13elieve"

End

Ini adalah harapan saya. Semoga super junior bisa bertiga belas plus henry dan zhoumi disatu panggung yang sama. Maaf banyak kesalahan didalam ff ini. Sengiel Chukae yang ke 8 untuk Super JUnior. Maaf publish lebih cepat takutnya besok gak sempet saking sibuknya bekerja dan berkuliah.


End file.
